Absolute Boyfriend, The Second
by Valeriech
Summary: Have you ever wished for a guy that would love you wholeheartedly, accept for who you are, protect you at all times, and treat you very importantly?


**Disclaimer: **This is only for entertain purpose. No copyright infringement intended. I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND, THE SECOND**

**Chapter 1: An Absolute Challenge**

_Overview: _Five years have already passed. I still remember the days when he was still by my side. He would protect me whenever I'm in danger and he was always there for me no matter what happens. Yes, that's right. He's "Night", my one and only Zettai Kareshi.

During these past five years, all I had done was to mug for exams and reminiscent about the past. It really aches my heart to think of him, especially the time when Gaku was beside Night, who was already wrapped up in plastic. I have entered the school of science technology since then, in hope for "fixing" Night. I really wished to.

Oh yes, Soushi. Ever since he came back from Spain, he had been taking care of me. It had been his responsibility since young, though. I felt guilty towards Soushi, for I'm still unable to open my heart for him. Night was still etched deep down in my heart.

* * *

"Oh my, I should really stop thinking about the past!" I slapped my forehead. It had been an exhausting week with all those homework and exams piling up, and I'm still thinking about Night. *_Sigh*_

*Knock-knock* "It's Soushi, dinner's ready!" Soushi called out. He had been sending bento every night.

"Say, do you need help with your studies?" Soushi asked.

"N-no! I'm fine on my own. You should go back and rest too. You have to work tomorrow right?"

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!" He kissed my forehead and left.

I was left alone in my room. "All alone," I thought to myself. After dinner, I did my revision. Soon after, I got too exhausted and drifted into dreamland.

* * *

"Hey Riiko!" a man called out.

I was in an amusement park. It was really crowded here. I turned to the man who called my name and found myself to be shocked at what stood in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. This man in front of me had the same looks as Night's. Blond haired, blue eyes.. Was he really Night? He smiled gently and walked towards me. I stood rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do. He embraced me and tears began falling down my cheeks.

"Are you really Night?"

"Yes.." he replied softly.

"Riiko, let's go! Shall we?" he held out his hand, waiting for me to grab hold of it. "Yes! Let's go!"

I held on tightly to his hands. Who would have known that I'd meet him again in such circumstances? This time, I'd never let him go, never.

We walked around the amusement park and I had a sudden urge to go to the ladies.

"Uhm, sorry. I've to go to the ladies," I excused myself.

"It's alright! Go ahead," he said.

"Stay here and wait for me, don't ever go away!"

After visiting the ladies, I went out and found that Night was nowhere to be seen. I panicked as I looked for him. He's gone. I'm left all alone, again…

* * *

I sat up, breaking out in sweat. It was only a dream… I thought that I had really met him. He's gone forever… Tears began rolling down seamlessly down my cheeks.

*Knock-knock*

I wiped away my tears and hurried to the door.

"Hey Riiko, long time no see! How have you been?" the guy greeted me. It was Gaku! He looked like an ordinary man, unlike the past.

"Hey…"

"Why do you look so glum? Did you just cry? Your eyes are swollen," Gaku asked worriedly.

"O-oh, it's nothing… Hey! Are those takoyaki that you are holding?" I asked.

"Yes! Do you want some?"

"Kekeke, okay!" I nodded and invited him into the house.

"About Night… I dreamt of him yesterday. It felt so weird, as though he's back. Anyway, why did you visit me all of a sudden?"

"Hmm, yes. I do have something to discuss with you about. Night is…"

~oOoOoOoOoO~

* * *

**Why did Gaku visit Riiko?**

**What exactly happened to Night?**

**We shall unravel the truth in Chapter 2..**

**- **Thanks for reading! I need some reviews about my story before I start on Chapter 2. If this story isn't nice, then it's alright. This is my first attempt of writing a fanfic.

_V.C_


End file.
